Like No Other
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: She straightens him up like no other.


**Author's Note: REPOSTING STORY: **Yes! I'm done with my script so I'm back here in FF! Miss me, guys? Aswelcoming celebration of my return, I gave you a one-shot! Hope you enjoy this… What did I miss for the past two weeks? I miss this, writing about our OTP; Shiho and Shinichi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Like No Other**

Shinichi breathed the fresh air that welcomed him as he stepped out of the busy restaurant behind him. He was dress with suit and tie, for it was their High School graduation just this morning, when Ran and Sonoko drag him to this After-Graduation Party. He was not really in the mood for joy so, after eating he bid his goodbye to his former classmates.

It was complete night time. The sky was so dark that it would have been impossible to see anything if the moon wasn't full. Shinichi didn't feel like going back to his house. Not knowing exactly where his feet were taking him, he kept walking on the busy streets of Beika.

As he look at the sky he saw the big shining moon that reminded him of someone; someone very special for him. Someone…he hasn't seen for three months now.

Three months ago, Miyano Shiho went back to London, her hometown for she felt like she wanted to be closer to her family now that she's gone. She belongs there; she was born and raised there before the organization but day after day, again and again, he wished he could see her again. For him three months was longer than he thought; especially now he felt something changed inside him. He knows he's strong but late he felt…hurt. He felt like he was shattered; broke. He doesn't exactly know why but he wanted to feel Shiho's presence…Oh yes he did, so badly.

Shinichi's eyes widened when he realized where he was: the river; the river where he came each day, after her departure the river where he'd last seen her, the river where she said her goodbye.

He walked down the slope and sat down on the grass, looking out on the twinkling water of the river. The longer he stayed there, the longer he felt…something. Like, she was here…waiting for him to open up all the barriers holding his emotions, thoughts…his soul. He never opened up to someone, not with his parents, Hakase even with his long time crush, Ran. No, he felt that he needs to keep it inside him, for no one will understand him. Yet, here he felt reassured that if he let it all out, something better would happen.

He heaved a deep breath and sighing before talking, talking into the thing air. Letting out all the things he wanted to say to the very girl who was occupying his thoughts.

"Hey…Shiho," He started in almost a whisper. "It's been a long time, huh? How have you been… Me, same old same old…Solving crimes, saving people…You're probably scoffing right now at the very thought of me saving people." He barely smiles for a second. "So, how's the English life treating you? Any British men hitting on you, like how Japanese men will do the

moment they saw you?" For a moment there he scowled at that very thought but then remembered that it was Miyano Shiho he was talking about.

Shinichi lifted his cobalt eyes to gaze at the perfect white moon in the sky, right above him. He then closed his globes and slightly bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. "I…I miss you… Yeah, I admit the idiotic detective freak you know, the one you left, misses you…a lot. When I first saw you, I…was so angry at you…heck, I even called you a murderer, right? Hope you already forgiven me for saying that… You are far from being a murderer… Then, there's your little façade that mask your real colors, I'm so glad that I'm one of the few people whom you allowed to see pass your veneer."

He took some air before looking back at the quiet water. "Anyway, when are you coming back? I thought I lost you at the final battle with the Organization… though I know you're still alive, I can't help it but to worry for you… Is that even normal? I think… I care for you more than I care about anyone… or more than…myself… I think I'm getting delirious… I haven't seen you for 12 weeks… and…I…" He paused; he looked downcast for a second before looking at the skies again but this time on the stars. "I…maybe…I'm too scared that I'm not going to see you again… I know you have a lot to do now… your letter to Hakase 2 weeks ago, you said you find a work… I know you're busy more than just coming here to see me…I mean, what's the point? Why would like to come back here? I'm just a stupid kid who's living a double life…What's there to find?"

Shinichi sighed, more deeply this time. It was doing it again; that damn feeling… His heart was squeezing. It felt almost like pain… God, he hated it. He fought not to bite his tongue to blood, and forced himself to continue. He wanted her to know about all this. And he needed to get it out.

"So now… I don't know what to do… I can't just show up in London like this! What can I even say? I don't-… I don't _know_ what to say! If I can't even pronounce it to myself, how can I tell you? I don't even know that damn words!" Shinichi swallowed hard, trying to get the anger and pain away at the same time. He could feel tears fighting inside to get out, but he wouldn't let that. He would never, ever let them.

"I wish you could be here…to help me. I wish you could tell me what to do…"He smiled sadly, his eyes lost into space. "You know, my parents like you… they like how can you order their lazy son to do household chores, they like how bossy you are, they like how…how am I the only who can see pass through you, how am I the only one who'd seen you smile before, how am I the only one you trust enough to let your guard down….They thought that's what I need… that you…is what I need in my life…" He let out a sly laugh. "I'm sure you are going to beat the daylights out of me if you heard this."

"You always had a strong personality…" he restarted, his mind focused on the girl he was talking into thin air."There was this time, remember that Jolly Roger case? When you said, since when did you become my assistant? And well… I think my answer to you that time still remains up to this day… You're always be my partner… You're always there to help me, to drop hints and there for me to solve the case easily, it was… it was like… we're destine to do that… that… you…you are the missing puzzle for every case I have. I know it's odd, but that's just what it feels like"

The young man folded his legs up and rested both his hands on his knees. He smiled as memories came into his head. "The last time I saw you… you forced me to come with you in Tropical Land… we rode all the rides, we ate a lot of carbohydrates I thought you despised so much, you laugh your heart out and smiled for the whole day. That time… all I can think of, was you being sick or something… but I guess that was your way of saying goodbye and that you'll miss me, right? And then… after that… when I went to buy you some soda, when I came back I saw you looking at your pocket mirror and I found you staring at yourself at the mirror. . When I asked you what you were doing, you jumped slightly and walk away, calling me a _baka_." A bigger smile reached both his ears. "You hadn't changed at all even if you tried to act all girly that day… well, I prefer the usual…_you_… anyway, I didn't comment anything at that moment but I saw the look on your eyes, it was something I never saw in you… worried. No..no… I've seen you worried about someone, but that time you were worried about how you look. You didn't even know how you look? Have you see all the guys ogling at you? As much as I hate them looking like that at you, I'm sure they can't help it… That night when you brought me here in the river just before you said you're going to London, the moonlight played with you giving you a…ethereal glow. How much I wanted to say you're beautiful…But I couldn't. You don't have to worry, you're beautiful Shiho…"

Suddenly a loud crack was heard breaking the silence filled with Shinichi's voice only. The raven-haired man turned around abruptly towards the origin of the sound. He held his breath for a second, not sure of what to do exactly. There she is, standing in front of him, Miyano Shiho.

"Shiho…" He whispered, not taking his eyes off even blinking, afraid that if he did she'll vanish into thin air, but when she walked silently towards him and sat beside him, he finally believed and grasp the reality that she's really there.

She turned her head to face his stunned face and smirked, "Miss me, Tantei-san?"

That smirk; no one could pull it off other than her.

"Is…Is it really you? Shiho?" He dumbfounded reply; he winced when he saw once again her infamous glare.

"No, you're just dreaming." She then averted her gaze away from her.

That's when he took in her appearance that gave away that she's the real Shiho not just some image his brain is forming; her short strawberry blonde hair, her cerulean eyes that seem to brighten even more so than the last he remembered it.

"So, you…you really are the real Miyano Shiho…" He breathes.

"No shit, Sherlock…So, what are you doing here in the river bank? It's almost midnight…"

"I…well, I was dragged by Ran and Sonoko after graduation, then I didn't stick long there… and well, I didn't notice the time that it was already midnight."

"Hm…" Silence dominated the interaction until Shinichi spoke facing, Shiho.

"What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows, before standing up. "Well, you could have just told me that you don't like my presence here with you…" She turned around and was about to walk away when Shinichi grab her hand.

"No! Not that, I mean… why are you here in the river bank with me?"

Shiho looked at him before answering, "I drop by your house earlier and when your parents told me that you're not there, they sent me to look for you…"

"That's it? That's the reason why you came here?"

She frowned. Shinichi wasn't his usual self, she knew that. He sounded sad, desperate… Like hope was gone in his life. She hated that.

"Why, Kudo-kun? What do you want me to say?" Maybe if she kept on teasing him, he'll revert back to his usual self, but his answer is far from what she expected.

"You could say you missed me…" He said, looking down on the grass. His voice sound so… broken. Shiho looked down too, and saw that her hand was still in his grasp. She smiled, before intertwining her hands with his; he suddenly looked back at her. She gave a reassuring squeeze before closing the gap between them.

"Isn't that obvious? That's why I came back… I miss you, Shinichi."

If he thought his day couldn't go any better, well the moment he felt her lips on him, she prove him wrong. Like what she always do before, now and he'll make sure up until the future, she straightens him up like no other.

* * *

**A/N: **Yiiieee! Review...


End file.
